NIEMALS!
by Ghani
Summary: Was Jolinar Martouf noch alles verschwiegen hat. WARNUNG Nichts für kleine Kinder, Schwangere, schwache Nerven oder Herzkranke!


**NIEMALS!**

Ok, das hier ist ziemlich hart! Die Idee kam mir wohl in ein paar ziemlich kranken Minuten, wahrscheinlich aufgrund dieser sch*** Festwoche in meiner Schule.... nun, auf jeden Fall ging mir der Plotbunny nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und wurde vor Stunden zum Killerbunny! Jetzt lest ihr das unübersehbare, grausame Ergebnis, meiner wirklich kranken Phantasie und JE kann mir nur noch zustimmen: I'am crazy! (sie versteht den Witz)

Ich denke das hier ist mehr als NC17, aber ich überlasse euch die Beurteilung, empfindet jemand jedoch explizite Gewalt und nicht gerade liebevollen Sex als zu grausam für sich selbst, so rate ich hiervon ab.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charas gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld amit.... bla bla wuff wuff

**Rating:** Nc17

**Summary:** Was Jolinar Martouf noch alles verschwiegen hat. 

**Autor:** Ghani

**Feedback:** ghani@web.de

****************

Heiß, die Luft war heiß und stickig, Atmung.... kaum möglich. Das Metall, ihr körpereigenes Gefängnis, brannte auf der Haut und um sie herum waren mindestens fünf übel riechende Männer, halb bekleidet und transpirierend, die Luft noch mehr verpestend.

Wie waren sie hierher gekommen? ....Ja, richtig, sie waren auf Dormak gewesen, um Sokar aus zu spionieren, sie wollten die Informationen eines Spions aufnehmen und verschwinden, doch dann wurden sie erwischt. Der Spion war ein Doppelagent gewesen, Sokar hatte ihm wohl viel gezahlt, zumindest hatte er es versprochen. Seit einer Stunde konnte sie seine Schreie aus einiger Entfernung vernehmen, er war ein Beispiel dafür, was bald ihnen widerfahren würde.... Schmerz, entsetzlicher Schmerz und ein nicht enden wollendes Verhör, bis der Teufel alles wissen würde, was er wissen wollte.

_Ruhig, es nützt nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt schon ausmalen, was passieren wird, _konnte sie ihre Wirtin hören. Wieso war sie eigentlich immer diejenige, die sie beruhigte, sollte es nicht umgekehrt sein? Sollte Rosha nicht diejenige sein, die beruhigt werden mußte? 

Jolinar konnte sich nicht länger auf dieses Problem konzentrieren.... die Schreie des Scholvas hatten geendet.

Jetzt begann auch Rosha unruhig zu werden, das metallene Gefängnis auf ihrer Haut war noch mehr zu spüren, die Hitze ebenfalls, der Schweiß der wohl sehr muskulösen, aber ungepflegten Männer auch, alles war stärker wahr zu nehmen, eigentlich erhofften sie beide das Gegenteil, doch das würde wohl nicht passieren.

Ein paar Sekunden später, genau die richtige Zeitspanne um Jolinars Angst und Verzweiflung auf den Höhepunkt zu treiben, betrat eine majestätische Gestalt im brokat rotem Mantel den heißen Raum, umrahmt von zwei Jaffa. Sie waren ebenfalls in Rot gekleidet, doch sie trugen eine Rüstung und das Zeichen des Teufels auf ihrer Stirn.  Der Mann, oder was auch immer diese Echsenmischung war, lächelte verführerisch, offensichtlich hatte er sich auf diese Stunde gefreut.

„Eine Tok'ra, besonders eine so schöne, bekommt man selten zu Gesicht, nicht wahr, Jolinar von Malkschur?", der Teufel lachte diabolisch. Jolinar hatte inzwischen die Kontrolle übernommen und Rosha in eine Art Dämmerschlaf geschickt, auch wenn Rosha protestiert hatte, sie mußte nicht unbedingt mit bekommen, was hier geschah, sie sah ihn nur hasserfüllt an, auf keinen Fall durfte sie ihre Stimme wieder finden.

Einer der ihn begleitenden Jaffa zog einen merkwürdige Stab und postierte sich hinter der Tok'ra, wenigstens entfernten sich jetzt die Transpirierenden etwas.

„Wie ich sehe, willst du nicht mit mir sprechen, deine Stimme versagt wohl? Nun, gut vorstellbar, bei dem, was ich für dich.... für uns, vorgesehen habe.", wieder dieses Lächeln. „Dein Freund hatte auf jeden Fall ein kräftiges Stimmwerk, es wird ihm auf Nethu allerdings nicht viel nützen.", er schlich um sie herum, wie eine Katze um seine Beute.

_Ich bin seine Beute!_

Der Teufel gab dem Jaffa ein Zeichen, Jolinar hatte es bis jetzt vermieden  Sokar an zu sehen, doch jetzt hob er ihr Kinn barsch mit seiner Hand und......

SCHMERZ! Jolinar hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden, zumindest etwas, ein Stromaschlag durchzuckte sie, alles schmerzte, jedes Glied schien ihr in diesem Moment von ihnen heraus ab zu brennen und..... dann, plötzlich, war der Auslöser gegangen, der Schmerz war aber noch da, trotzdem.... er ließ langsam nach. 

Sie hatte nicht laut geschrien, ein Wimmern drang noch aus ihrer Kehle und Sokar freute sich, er liebte es mit seiner Beute zu spielen. In den Augen seines Opfers war Angst und Schmerz zu sehen,  etwas, dass sein Leben als Teufel so teuflisch machte.

„Siehst du, ich habe die Macht über alles.", er stellte sich hinter ihr auf, das metallene Gefängnis erlaubte ihr kaum Bewegung, aber seinen fauligen Atem konnte sie gut riechen. „Ich habe Macht, über dich, und du wirst mir alles erzählen.", er riss ihr den Kopf in den Nacken, biss ihr leicht in den Hals und setzte erneut an.

Diesmal war es unvermittelt gekommen, überraschender als vorher, länger, diesmal waren ihre Schreie gut zu hören, diesmal schmerzten die Stimmbänder Jolinars, diesmal betete sie, dass es schon vorbei wäre.

„Ich finde deinen Wirtin attraktiv, wieso läßt du mich nicht mit ihr sprechen?", Jolinars Körper war so weit wie möglich nach vorne gesackt, jetzt zog er sie wieder an sich, preßte sie an en muskulösen Körper des Unas. Wieder antwortete Jolinar nicht, niemals wollte sie dem Teufel antworten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens entfernte sich Sokar von ihr.... endlich. Er baute sich vor ihr auf, sah ihr genau ins Gesicht und.........

SCHMERZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ganz sicher waren ihre Schreie weit zu hören gewesen. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie hier frei verbracht hatte, hatte sie die Größe des Palastes nicht ermessen können, aber sie war sich sicher, ihre Schreie waren in jedem noch so entferntesten Winkel zu hören gewesen. Wie lange das ‚Verhör' ohne wirkliche Fragen jetzt schon angedauert hatte, wußte Jolinar nicht mehr, ihre Empfindungen bestanden nur noch aus Schmerz, entsetzlichem Schmerz und den Annäherungen Sokars.

Inzwischen hatte er sich viel einfallen lassen, er hatte viel gefragt, sie hatte nicht geantwortet. Und dann, irgendwann, war es unvermittelt geschehen..... der Schmerzstock wurde nicht mehr entfernt und..... irgendwann war da nicht nur Pein, sondern auch Ohnmacht, die rettenden Dunkelheit einer Ohnmacht wurde von ihr wie ihre Geliebten Martouf und Lantasch empfangen.

Doch dies hielt nicht lange, irgendwann war sie wieder aufgewacht. Sokar hatte sie also nicht sterben lassen, noch nicht, das passte zu ihm. Erst jetzt merkte die Tok'ra, dass sie klare Gedanken fassen konnte, seit Stunden der erste überhaupt, seit Stunden roch sie keinen der Männer mehr und seit Stunden war nur eine Person anwesend. Sokar. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch gefesselt auf dem Boden saß, jedoch fehlte ihr Kleid unter der Rüstung, sie war darunter nackt, vollkommen nackt, so wie Roshas Gott sie erschaffen hatte.

Sokar war als einziger in diesem Raum, er musterte sie eingehend, bemerkte, dass sie wieder bei Verstand war.

„Du hast geschrien, ich hätte eigentlich mehr von dir erwartet, Tok'ra, aber du warst wirklich kooperativ, du hast mir Vergnügen bereitet, aber noch nicht genug."

Die Fesseln saßen enger, jetzt konnte sie sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen, sie war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert, es war das erste mal, das sie sprach.

„Was hast du vor?", Zorn lag in Ihrer Stimme, überlagert von Furcht.

„Ich? Was ich vor habe? Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Du hast ja deine Stimme wieder? Sie kann noch mehr, als um Gnade winseln?", sie hatte nie um Gnade gebettelt.

Wie schon zu Beginn des Verhörs schlich Sokar langsam um sein Opfer herum, auch diesmal blieb er hinter ihr stehen, doch diesmal schien kein Schmerzstock in der Nähe zu sein. Wieder beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und drängte seinen Körper nahe an den ihrigen heran, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Spätestens nach ein paar Sekunden wußte sie, was: Er war unter seinem Umhang nicht nur ebenfalls nackt, sondern auch....... sehr erregt!

Seine Hände fanden sich schnell auf ihren von dem Körpergefängnis nicht bedeckten Brüsten wieder, kneteten sie fest und gruben die langen Fingernägel in die zarte Haut. Jolinar konnte sich dafür ohrfeigen, dass diese schmerzhafte Tortur sie erregte, doch auch bevor sie zur Tok'ra geworden war, hatte sie solche Spiele geliebt und genossen, jetzt allerdings wollte sie diese ekelhaft finden, Abscheu vor dem empfinden, was er mit ihr tun würde, doch ganz im Gegenteil, es erregte sie!

NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! ES DARF DICH NICHT ERREGEN; ES IST ABSCHEULICH! ES IST UNMENSCHLICH! ES IST....................

Ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr ihr, sie konnte sich nicht kontrollieren, Sokar schien damit gerechnet zu haben, seine Massage wurde noch fester, leichte Strimen wurden zu tiefen Kratzern auf der Brust seines Opfers und ihre Brustwarzen begannen zu reagieren. 

NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! ES DARF DICH NICHT ERREGEN; ES IST ABSCHEULICH! ES IST UNMENSCHLICH! ES IST......................

Langsam beendete er die schmerzhafte Tortur, seine Hände glitten tiefer, über das heiße Metall hinweg in Richtung ihres Schamansatzens, riss ein paar der Haare aus und ließ ihr einen Schmerzensschrei entfahren. Seine Hände glitten jedoch noch tiefer, bis er die Klitoris Jolinars fühlen konnte, erneut begann er das schmerzhafte Spiel, rieb sie, kniff sie und zog daran wie an einem Stück leblosen Seil, bald wurde dieses Stück Seil jedoch hart.

NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! ES DARF DICH NICHT ERREGEN; ES IST ABSCHEULICH! ES IST UNMENSCHLICH! ES IST...................

Wieder gingen die Hände des Teufels auf Wanderschaft, glitten noch tiefer in en Bereich ihres Geschlechtes vor, um dort eine unerwartete Feuchte zu spüren. 

Abscheu stieg in der Tok'ra auf, wie konnte sie es nur wagen, von Sokar erregt zu werden, wie konnte sie es nur wagen, etwas derart abartiges als erregenswert zu empfinden, wie konnte ihr Körper ihr das nur antun? Abscheu stieg in ihr auf, wollte sich aus ihr heraus brechen, sich ihrer Speiseröhre emporwinden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah, Abscheu vor sich selbst stieg in ihr auf.

Sokar schien dieses Spiel zu gefallen, er drang mit seinen Fingern tiefer in sie ein, bohrte seine Fingernägel tief in das weiche Fleischs und nahm die unwillige erregten Schreie der Frau vor sich mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, aber es wurde Zeit das Spiel zu beenden.

Schnell und geübt bracht er das große, lange Glied seines Wirtes in Position und stieß es in Jolinar hinein, die dies mit einem überraschten Seufzer quittierte. Nach einem kurzen Moment, begann sich der Teufel in ihr zu bewegen, zog sein hartes Glied aus ihr heraus und stieß es wieder hinein, immer wieder. 

Das Stöhnen des Gouaould dröhnte in Jolinars Ohren und sie selbst hätte es ebenfalls getan, ein Teil vor ihr wollte es, der Teil, den sie von nun an abgrundtief hassen wollte. 

NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! ES DARF DICH NICHT ERREGEN, ES IST ABSCHEULICH! ES IST UNMENSCHLICH! ES IST.....................

Doch nach ein paar Minuten des Stoßens und Stöhnens war es vorbei mit der aufgezwungen Selbstbeherrschung und gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt,  der Samen des Systemlords ergoß sich in die gefesselte Frau und ließ sie unweigerlich erschaudern, ließ ihren Kopf wieder etwas anderes als die Zwiespältigkeit spüren, ließ sie nur noch Hass und Abscheu spüren, die unendliche Enttäuschung, die ihr Gemahl spüren. Die  Selbstverachtung. die Rosha mit ihr würde teilen müssen. NEIN, sie würde sie nicht mit ihr teilen müssen, sie würde nie etwas hiervon erfahren! 

NIEMALS!

****

Sam wachte Schweiß gebadet auf, um sie herum war es dunkel, die meisten schliefen auf ihren Matten, die Mission auf Nethu war wirklich hart gewesen. Was hatte sie gerade geträumt? Eine von Jolinars Erinnerungen? Wieso war ihr das nicht früher eingefallen? 

Sie spürte diese Selbstverachtung, hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu duschen, sich zu waschen, bis sie kein bisschen Dreck mehr an sich hatte. 

Noch nie hatte sie einen Traum als so erregend und so abscheulich zugleich empfunden.

„Samantha? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", hörte sie Martoufs liebevolle Stimme, die ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Sie konnte Jolinars Entscheidung verstehen. Er hatte zwar gesagt, sie solle ihm alles sagen, sie sollte ihn nicht schonen, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht erzählen, schon jetzt schmerzte ihn das, was ihr ehemaliger Symbiont tun mußte um zu fliehen zutiefst, nicht auch noch das, er durfte es niemals erfahren!

Sie legte sich ohne ein Wort wieder hin und zwang sich zu schlafen, ohne Martoufs liebevolles Gesicht einmal gesehen zu haben, heute war die Schmach zu groß, um es zu sehen.

_NIEMALS! Ich verspreche es dir, niemals wird irgendjemand davon erfahren, Jolinar!_

Ende 


End file.
